<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ускользающая Частота by Gplotvin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206433">Ускользающая Частота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin'>Gplotvin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood Magic, Blood Play, Branding, Cannibalism, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gore, Gray-Asexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Monsters, Over-negotiated BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sadism, Serial Killers, Shapeshifting, Shibari, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аластор находил все вокруг себя унылым, поэтому он начал выступать и убивать. Он хотел чувствовать. Ну, Вокс заставил его почувствовать, он заставил Аластора почувствовать почти все - и все было слишком. Подобно электричеству, мощному, как гром, после попадания которого, тебя уничтожает. Смотреть Воксу в глаза, пока он велел что-то, чувствовалось… забавно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ускользающая Частота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627769">Fleeting Frequency</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Fig/pseuds/Black_Fig">Black_Fig</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я готов порвать за этот фанфик, и я не боюсь это сказать. Я также Арома(н)тический Асексуал, так что ожидайте реалистичную перспективу секса от кого-то в спектре.</p><p>Мы мало знаем о Воксе, поэтому я сделал свой собственный канон.</p><p>Пристегнитесь для дикой езды. Этот редкий корабль отплывает.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Красота редко бывает мягкой или утешительной. Наоборот. Подлинная красота всегда вызывает тревогу.<br/>
Красота это террор. Что бы мы ни называли прекрасным, мы трепещем перед этим.</p><p>— Донна Тартт, Тайная история.</p><p>Аластор видел кинофильмы до того, как Вокс попал в ад. Он любил «кота Феликса» в свое время — немой мультфильм, сыгранный в 1919 году; он сходил с ума по этому поводу, ломал голову всю неделю. Он видел механический телевизор в конце двадцатых годов, но это его не впечатлило. Радио всегда было его самым любимым СМИ, и он был рад, что не дожил до тридцатых годов, чтобы увидеть, как умирает его самое любимое времяпрепровождение в пользу гугл-коробки.</p><p>Раньше радио было самой передовой технологией, когда он попал в ад. Это были великолепные годы, радио в каждом доме, как когда он был на Земле. Он гордился своими шоу и знал, что люди развлекаются. Но затем Вокс вышел на сцену, и Аластор потерял свое место. Телевизионный демон поднялся над всеми, непреодолимая сила, как и он сам. И самое худшее? Это было не быстро, как если бы вы быстро оторвали пластырь, чтобы не причинять себе боль долго — нет, нет. Это было чертовски медленно… и, к его ужасу, болезненно.</p><p>Они работали вместе, и Аластору это нравилось — когда у Вокса был ЭЛТ-монитор вместо головы. В начале он был не таким уж плох, и у него были хорошие идеи. Аластор часто смеялся, не театрально, когда был рядом с Воксом. Но потом… Лучше не вспоминать это фиаско, сказал он себе.</p><p>Радио-демон любил удивляться, быть очень взволнованным, быть заинтригованным! По крайней мере, он мог сказать, что был в своей тарелке. Но глубоко внутри Аластор был человеком порядка, он ненавидел перемены, потому что перемены означали неизвестное, а неизвестное означало потерю контроля.</p><p>Конечно, Аластору понравилось неожиданное, но по его правилам. Он играл на сцене, импровизировал мелодию на скрипке или пианино, и, в самый разгар, он убивал таким множеством творческих способов, вдохновлял резню из ниоткуда… Это было весело, это было увлекательно! Аластор скручивался и превращался во все, что хотел, но он не мог управлять технологиями. Радиодемон не мог контролировать молодого Вокса, когда он штурмом захватил Город Пентаграмму. Он был моложе, умнее и ужасно обаятелен, настолько, что Аластор не мог игнорировать, это было недопустимо.</p><p>Олень-демон никогда не встречал такого человека ни в смерти, ни в жизни, и он старался не искать нового, когда Вокс оставил его, для работы с Валентино.</p><p>Аластор находил все вокруг себя унылым, поэтому он начал выступать и убивать. Он хотел чувствовать. Ну, Вокс заставил его почувствовать, он заставил Аластора почувствовать почти все — и все было слишком. Подобно электричеству, мощному, как гром, после попадания которого, тебя уничтожает. Смотреть Воксу в глаза, пока он велел что-то, чувствовалось… забавно.</p><p>Шар белой пылающей ярости сформировался в животе Аластора и распространился по его телу при этих мыслях. Он снова и снова чувствовал себя ребенком, в бухте, рядом с ним была мертвая и окровавленная мать. Руки Аластора трясут ее, пытаясь разбудить, в то время как собаки лают рядом с ними — звук доносится отовсюду, горячие слезы падают с его лица. Он не понял, что плачет, на его подергивающихся губах появилась улыбка, растягивающаяся шире каждую секунду. Он был парализован, собаки наступали, и он был беспомощен.</p><p>Аластор дважды моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на маленьком устройстве, которое было перевернуто на кофейном столике. Он крепко сжал микрофон и нахмурил брови, но его улыбка стала еще шире, дергаясь в углу.</p><p>Радиодемон хотел выбросить это, но он не мог даже коснуться этого. Он посмотрел на записку, рядом с устройством, которая пришла с ним, лист белой бумаги, сложенный пополам. Он уже прочитал её сто раз. Аластор взял её с осторожностью, методично развернул — точно так же, как он сделал надрезы на всех своих жертвах, когда потрошил их. Слова были написаны аккуратным почерком и казались искренними. Аластор ненавидел, как то этого скручивало его живот. Он почувствовал, что его голод внезапно поднялся и что-то еще, что он не мог найти, он ненавидел это тоже.</p><p>Ярость возвысилась над всем остальным, и через несколько секунд он заставил свой микрофон исчезнуть и взял тупую штуку в свои руки. Экран загорелся, когда его лицо выровнялось с ним, яркость, которая ослепила Аластора, застывшего, как олень перед фарами. Как только радио-демон привык к яркости, он осмотрел устройство. Оно выглядело как лист бумаги в том смысле, в котором он не мог понять — оно было не похоже на все другие экраны, которые он видел раньше. Его красные глаза снова посмотрели на записку и нашли слово, которое он искал.</p><p>«Зажгись», — сказал он, все еще хмурясь, его улыбка слегка опустилась. «Ну, это кажется уместным, я предполагаю!» Аластор прощебетал, и смеховая дорожка прозвучала вокруг него с эхом.</p><p>«Ты, черт возьми, не знаешь, что это, так ведь?» Экран дрогнул, и голос Вокса прозвучал через маленькие динамики на устройстве. Аластора передернуло и он чуть не уронил его.</p><p>«Спокойно детка, я просто хотел сказать привет. Не появляясь, хотя я хотел бы видеть твое милое лицо,» — продолжил демон, полный уверенности в себе, словно точно знал, как отреагирует Аластор. Этот приводящий в ярость тон вызвал дрожь в позвоночнике Аластора, и радиодемон напомнил себе, что он чувствует ярость и больше ничего.</p><p>«Что это за шутовство? Как ты посмел отправить мне это дерьмо чтобы шпионить за мной? " — сказал Аластор, сжимая устройство между когтями в перчатках, раскалывая экран, но не совсем разрушая его. «Ты думаешь, я тупой? У меня нет этой ерунды по причине!»</p><p>Пауза на другом конце устройства, а затем приглушенное фырканье.</p><p>«У тебя нет электроники из-за меня? Вот это забавно, мне это нравится! Ты всегда был умным парнем.» Вокс усмехнулся, и брови Аластора дернулись три раза. «Мне жаль, что я тебя так напугал, сладенький, но что я могу сказать? Мне очень нравится быть впереди великого радио-демона.» На этот раз Вокс легко рассмеялся, но остановился, когда почти увидел, как Аластор сжимает челюсть, хотя он просто транслировал звук через вайфай.</p><p>«Ты закончил, дорогой? У меня есть дела, и, честно говоря, мне это совсем не нравится. ты очень противный!» — весело сказал Аластор, сжал губы и подошел к красному стулу в другой части комнаты, чтобы сесть у окна. Он скрестил ноги и положил свободную руку на изогнутый подлокотник из дуба.</p><p>«Эй, я просто хотел поговорить. Я действительно здесь не для того, чтобы тебе было неудобно, но ты не отвечаешь на телефонные звонки или даже письма. Просто удели мне пять минут лично, а потом я оставлю тебя одного.» Вокс не просил, это было явное требование.</p><p>Прерывистые фрагменты музыки и ток-шоу, которые, кажется, транслировались очень давно, создали симфонию в комнате, прежде чем Аластор пришел в себя и решил ответить.</p><p>«Почему я должен?» Аластор вонзил когти в блестящую древесину своего стула в стиле арт-деко, царапая поверхность: «Я не устарел?» Его глаза обратились в циферблаты, злость возрастала. «С чего это ты вдруг передумал?» Слова вылетели, прежде чем он мог что-то сделать, чтобы остановить их. Его гнев сменился страхом, свет в его глазах потускнел. Он замер, его копыта в идеально чистых двухцветных оксфордских туфлях плотно легли на винный коврик.</p><p>Аластор ждал насмешек и приготовился бросить адскую штуку в стену или, может быть, просто сломать ее пополам. Проблема была не в этом, на самом деле проблема была в том что он решил сдерживаться.</p><p>«Смотри.» Голос Вокса был высокопарным, но более сочувственным. «Я знаю, что я сказал, приятель». Это звучало как сожаление, но Аластор не хотел обманывать себя.</p><p>«Давайте сделаем сделку. Я буду держаться подальше от этого экрана и его динамиков, если ты примешь его как подарок и приедешь ко мне. Клянусь, без шуток,» — сказал Вокс, не дожидаясь ответа Аластора. Радио-демон почти мог представить, как Вокс кладет руку на сердце, поднимая вторую руку за голову. Он знал его слишком хорошо. Он ненавидел это.</p><p>Аластор уставился на экран, уголки губ подняты, брови высоко и почти касаются волос. Он пытался отказаться, но не мог, его язык запутывался, казалось, целую вечность. Статическая и слабая искаженная музыка наполнила тишину, пока слова не упали с его губ без его согласия: «Где и когда?»</p><p>Белый шум прозвучал на мгновение из динамиков устройства совпадая со звуками, которые продолжали издаваться Аластором. И вот так, телевизионный демон вернулся.</p><p>«Какой хороший мальчик», — похвалил Вокс, и Аластор тихо зарычал на устройство.</p><p>«Шесть часов вечера Сегодня. У антикварного магазина который тебе всегда так нравился. У нас свидание? " — телевизионный демон спросил наполовину серьезно, наполовину мурлыкая в шутливом тоне.</p><p>«Прежде чем я соглашаюсь принять участие в этой нелепой встрече, у меня есть другие условия», — раздался голос Аластора, его лицо было слишком близко к экрану. «Во-первых, никогда больше не отправляй мне подарков. Во-вторых, у тебя ровно пять минут не больше, не меньше. В-третьих, если мне не понравится то, что ты собираешься сказать, я исчезну оттуда через несколько секунд, и ты не будешь пытаться остановить меня, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я оторвал твои руки. Это бизнес, это не свидание! " Его восторженный тон вернулся, но он сопровождался звуками сломанных записей, играющих по кругу.</p><p>«Это все?» спросил Вокс, почти снисходительно.</p><p>«Больше никаких имен домашних животных, и ты заключил сделку, мой дерзкий коллега», — ответил Аластор искаженным голосом, брови суженны, улыбка все еще на месте, болезненно широкая.</p><p>«Отлично! Мне стало скучно от всей твоей путаницы. До скорой встречи, Аластор, " — проговорил Вокс, прежде чем экран снова замерцал, и все снова стало тихим.</p><p>Аластор оставался там в течение следующих пяти минут, глядя на электронику, размышляя, уничтожить его или нет. Он встал и ущипнул себя за переносицу, издал напряженный, но довольный звук. Радио-демон быстро прошел в ванную, завернул устройство в полотенце и бросил его в ящик.</p><p>Когда он посмотрел на часы на стене, было уже 5:15 вечера. Он улыбнулся, как в тот момент, когда Ангел предложил ему оральное удовлетворение, и выскочил из своей комнаты. Щелкнув пальцами, Аластор снова крепко сжал микрофон.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо моему бете, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl. Ты великолепен.</p><p>Если вы хотите накричать на меня, ищите меня здесь: https://twitter.com/Blackfig_</p><p>Перевел короче, ждем продолжения.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>